The present invention is relative to orthodontic braces, which are mobile, removable and adjustable.
Orthodontic braces are devices used by the orthodontist to help align teeth, in order to obtain a correct mastication, to improve dental health as well as appearance of the smile for people with teeth difects and misalignment of the set of teeth. Normally, orthodontic braces manage to move the teeth in the direction desired.
In the orthodontic industry there are basically three different types of orthodontic braces, i.e.                fixed braces, which are used to treat misalignments, since they manage to move the teeth in the direction desired;        mobile braces, which are mainly used in interceptive orthodontics to modify wrong habits and behaviors in the growing and developing child;        pre-treatment braces, both fixed and mobile, which perform tasks that could not be otherwise performed with other external orthodontic appliances, such as palate expansion or shaping of the jaw.        
Normally, fixed braces comprise metal wires, elastics, hooking means, tubings or bands on the molars.
These braces usually make it more difficult for the patients to take care of their own oral hygiene, since said metal wires, elastics and tubings on the molars hinder the correct removal of dental framework from the teeth and make the use of dental floss highly complicated.
Furthermore, these braces turn out to be extremely unaesthetic, since they are very conspicuous and, therefore, not suited to be worn by adult patients.
Mobile braces are normally used to treat less serious malocclusions and for dentofacial deformities, but they normally allow limited movements of the teeth. These movements are normally caused by means of screws, springs and arcs.
The braces of this type allow the creation of a harmonious balance in the lower part of the face both from a functional and from an aesthetic point of view, since they guarantee not only orthodontic results, but also orthopedic results, since they correct and guide the development of the bones.
Pre-treatment braces are appliances which are sometimes invasive and act on the teeth before the use of one of the above-mentioned types of braces.
The most common type of pre-treatment braces is the one that has to be applied on the palate, which is normally called palatal expander and comprises a palatal metal framework with a central hole of reduced dimensions, into which a suited expansion key is inserted, which is adapted to obtain the expansion of the palatal framework.
Fixed braces, as mentioned above, are adapted to treat very serious malocclusions, but they present as a drawback both the difficult oral hygiene and the aesthetic problem.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems connected with the oral hygiene and the aesthetic aspect, orthodontists normally suggest the use of mobile braces.
Such mobile braces, though, are only adapted to treat minor malocclusions.
If mobile orthodontic braces are used to treat more serious malocclusions, they need much more time in order to reach the desired movements of the teeth; furthermore, as time goes by and the treatment goes on, it is periodically necessary to modify the shape of the braces themselves, often causing an actual replacement of the braces with new ones with a consequent increase of the costs for the patient.